Melodía
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: —Ya me lo esperaba[...] En cambio si tú fueras el muerto, yo iría hacia mi piano, me sentaría con tranquilidad y tocaría una melodía para celebrar tu muerte. [...]—Kesese, eso ya lo veremos Austria. Un regalo con mucho cariño para ThousandWordByMary.


**DISCLAIMER: **Hetalia y sus personajes **NO **son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

_Fic regalo a ThousandWordByMary por su hermoso cumpleaños, una hermosa chica que la conocí en el foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas" lamento la tardanza querida XD, por cierto, es una parte, todavía falta el otro :3._

* * *

**MELODÍA**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Le dio un pequeño trago a su taza de té, caliente, sin mucha azúcar, tal como él lo quiere. Dejó la taza en su mesa, se acomodó mejor en su asiento y tomó un pequeño libro, un libro interesante, cuentos clásicos.

Se acomodó los lentes, preparándose para leer ese maravilloso y viejo libro. Sin embargo, estar en encerrado en casa como un pájaro en una miserable jaula, lo fatigaba. Detestaba estar mucho tiempo en casa, lo odia de todo corazón.

— ¡Hungría!—llamó con amabilidad, esperando que la húngara estuviera en casa y que lo ayudara. Suspiró con desanimo—. Parece que no está.

— ¡Señor Austria!—corrió Hungría llegando a su destino, cuando llegó, tomó un respiro y se sintió aliviada—. Lo siento, estaba lavando los platos. ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Me puedes ayudar a salir de la casa? Quiero leer un libro en el aire libre—preguntó Austria, con la esperanza de obtener el apoyo de Hungría. La chica sonría y asistió con mucho gusto. Austria respiró tranquilo y agradeció—. Muchas gracias, Hungría.

—No hay ningún problema, señor Austria. Yo siempre lo apoyaré.

Hungría, con mucho cuidado, ayudó a Austria para dirigirse al patio. El país femenino manejó la silla de rueda y lo llevó al patio. Luego de algunos segundos, llegaron; Austria se puso mejor y le agradeció a su amiga de corazón.

— ¿Algo que se lo ofrezca señor Austria?—preguntó Hungría con el rostro lleno de tristeza al ver al austriaco en pésimas condiciones, jamás creyó que caería tan profundo, al grado de estar en sillas de rueda—. No me importaría dar mil vueltas.

—No, gracias Hungría—dijo Austria sonriente, retomando su lectura—. Así estoy bien.

—Bueno señor Austria, me retiro—habló el chica castaña, mostrándole una sonrisa de esperanza y apoyo—. Cualquier cosa, me puede llamar sin problema.

—Gracias.

Luego de unos minutos de leer su impresionante libro, dejó por unos segundos su lectura, viendo la hermosa vista de su casa. Soltó un suspiró, mirando sus piernas inmóviles. ¿Cuándo se acabará? Se preguntó. Cada vez se debilitaba a causa de la guerra que se desató, sintiéndose culpable de todo.

Escuchó con alegría los pájaros chiflar, realmente le animaba oírlos. De repente, escuchó una voz demasiado fastidiosa, chillante y horrible; el cantó de aquello pájaros fue arruinado por la voz más desesperante de todo el mundo.

—Kesese~—se rio la nación con arrogancia, provocando un dolor de cabeza a Austria—. ¿Qué haces aquí, señorito podrido?

—Estaba leyendo un buen libro, viendo la vista y escuchando la hermosa melodía de los pájaros… Todo iba de maravilla hasta que tú llegaste, señor estúpido.

— ¡Vamos! Admite señorito, estabas ansioso de ver al gran sombroso yo—aclaró Prusia, dándose grandes alabanzas así mismo. Expulsó risas extrañas de él, pero no duraron mucho y la seriedad se esparció en el ambiente—. Oye… ¿Cómo estás?

—Vaya, es raro que te preocupes por mí—murmuró el castaño, riéndose un poco por las palabras de su desesperante compañero, luego su tristeza llegó en su rostro, mostrándolo sin compasión—. Soy educado, pero no me importa lo que voy a decir… Esto es una vil mierda, ya no lo soporto. Ya quiero que esta estúpida guerra acabe.

—Oh, vamos—colocó la mano de apoyó al país austriaco, acompañado con una sonrisa—. Es mejor que desaparecer, aunque si llegara pasar eso, por mí no esperes mis asombrosas lágrimas. Yo, el increíble Prusia, haría una loca fiesta después de tu muerte.

—Ya me lo esperaba—habló Austria riéndose con sinceridad, Prusia no cambiaría ni aunque lo golpearan con una piedra en su gran cabeza dura—. En cambio si tú fueras el muerto, yo iría hacia mi piano, me sentaría con tranquilidad y tocaría una melodía para celebrar tu muerte.

—Kesese, eso ya lo veremos Austria.

.

.

.

.

Caminó con calma, con dirección a la habitación donde se encuentra su preciado piano. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y entró sin ninguna prisa. Ahí está, cubierto con una sabana especial para que el molesto polvo no arruinara su piano; luego quitó con cuidado la sabana y lo puso en una esquina.

Vio por unos segundos su piano, suspiró con fatiga. No lo había usado por muchos años, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial; los conflictos, peleas, discusiones, entre otras cosas complicaron demasiado y tuvo que dejar por un tiempo su piano.

Se acercó el asiento, lo limpió un poco y se sentó con tranquilidad. Con suerte las teclas del instrumento no estaban sucias, calentó un poco los dedos y los tronó. Tantos años sin práctica, dudaba si aún podía tocar su instrumento, bueno, hay que intentarlo, ¿no?

Tocó la primera tecla, esparciendo un sonido agudo. Se oía bien. Ahora lo hizo con cada tecla, desde la más aguda hasta la más grave, comprobando que ninguna tecla estuviera con la maldita desgracia de estar desafinada.

Con fuerte ninguna tecla fue víctima de esa mala suerte.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pensó y pensó en la melodía que tocaría, luego de algunos minutos decidió tocar esa. Una melodía extraña, con algunos toques de tristeza y también de tranquilidad.

La tocó, solo era la música y él en aquella habitación solitaria, solo él y su soledad. Tocó y tocó por varios minutos, sonrió cuando había dejado de hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Se emocionó, terminó la composición y tocó otra, solo que esta vez con alegría.

Tocó y tocó varias melodías de diferentes emociones, sus dedos le dolía que incluso sentía que estaban a punto de sangrarse sin control. Entonces, solo porque sus dedos pidieron piedad dejó de tocar el piano, miró por un instante la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche.

Se sorprendió demasiado, preguntándose cuantas horas se quedó tocando el piano.

No le dio importancia, se levantó de su asiento y se fue hacia la puerta. La abrió, antes de irse y cerrarla, miró de nuevo su piano y formuló una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Te dije que cuando desaparecerías, yo iba a tocar mi piano.

Después de decirlo, se fue y cerró la puerta con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

.

—Prusia está muerto…—anunció Hungría, intentando controlar inútilmente las lágrimas que derramaban con descaro sus blancas y suaves mejillas—… Lo informó Alemania.

Austria no formuló una palabra, un nudo invadió su garganta, intentando de capturar la información desagradable en su cerebro. ¿Prusia muerto? No imposible, porque sabía lo mucho que se arriesgaba el idiota de Prusia, pero si increíble. Y el creyendo que él sería el primero en caer en este mundo.

—Vaya—murmuró el castaño, dándole un trago a su café—. Al parecer no va a ver fiesta.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado y más a ti Mary-chan XD. Este es otra parte del regalo, y aunque no es nada romántico y es más amistad, pues espero que te haya gustado demasiado.

Bueno, nos vemos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
